Maria's Story
by popgamergirl
Summary: This is the story of Maria. A once popular animatronic in the early 80's, created after Freddy. Now scrapped and menacing but faithful until the end, this is her story of loneliness, heartbreak, bloodshed and one purple individual. (Rated T for lots of descriptive gore)


**Hello, people! I decided to make a FNAF fic…Oh, and, if you read the description, this is about my OC and goes along "Game Theory's" (or MatPat's) theory on YouTube about FNAF 1 & 2. But I am implying a few little things on my own in this storyline to make my OC make sense. (I don't own FNaF, only my OC, Maria)**

**~P **

1983-07-14

Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A new and improved version of FredBear's Diner. Don't worry though, we still have your favorite singing bear, Freddy. Since the opening of this restaurant, we've added in Freddy's new assistant, Maria. Have fun kids!

I am Maria. I was pirate cat Animatronic at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I was created to entertain kids alongside Freddy, who was created many years ago as an robotic entertainer for FredBear's Diner. This is the my story of loneliness, heartbreak, bloodshed and one purple individual.

1983-08-01

New animatronics are created. Business is booming. Chica, Bonnie and Foxy take center stage as new additions. Maria is moved to 'Pirate Cove' as a pirate alongside Foxy. She is put on 'Roaming mode' turning the day, and programmed to interact with the kids.

One day Maria is walking by tables occupied by happy families eating and watching the show on the stage and Pirate Cove. One young child sitting at a nearby table spots her and excitedly calls her over;

"Hey Maria! Hey! Over here!" The little boy shouts happily, waving his arms. Maria turns around and walks to the boy's table and kneels beside his seat.

"Maria, you and Foxy will always be my favorite, are we going to play tag today?" The boy asks, bouncing up and down in his seat. Maria's programs take a few seconds to process and then her permanently sweet voice replies, "Yes, I hope you have fun!" She follows with a jolly chuckle. "Yay!" the child squeals, waving his arms. His hand hits his glass of soda sitting on the table and accidentally knocks it over, sending the soda flying. It hits Maria shoulder, fizzling into a crack in her suit causing her to shut down and freeze in place. The boy and this parents stare concerned at the Animatronic before the Father gets up to tell a nearby Employee about the problem. The young woman walks over and takes a good look at Maria's condition.

"I'm sorry…" the little boy mumbled sadly, looking at the floor. "It's okay, we all make mistakes." The employee says while attempting to stand Maria back up. She calls over a few other employees and they drag Maria to the Parts and Service room.

They put her out of order for the day, due to the hordes of customers making their way into the Pizzeria and the little time they have to repair her.

1983-08-10

Sitting in the Parts and Service room one day, Maria hears the voices of a small group of children outside the door, accompanied by the voice that sounded similar to Freddy's. The door was suddenly opened by a Yellow version of Freddy, and five little children filed in the door. As soon as they were in, the Yellow Freddy slammed the door shut, making the five kids whirl around to face him. "What's going on?" One child asked curiously. "Yeah," Another chimed in, "I've never seen this place before…" A little girl clung to a taller one's arm. "…This place is creepy…" She whimpered. The Yellow Freddy laughed, but this time it didn't sound like Freddy at all. He removed the suit, revealing a man dressed in purple with a knife in his hand. The children continued to stare at him in abject horror as he continued to laugh sickly and raised the knife above his head. "Good night…forever." The last word turned into a menacing snarl and an insane grin grew on his face. He threw down the knife, making it cut deep into the top of a child's head who was standing next to him. The child fell onto the floor with a 'thunk'.

The other children burst out screaming in horror. They screeched and wailed hopelessly, banging on the locked door and running around the room trying to avoid him. But it was no use, one by one, the innocent children fell onto the dusty floor, senselessly murdered.

Maria, sitting on a wooden table could do nothing but sit there, frozen. She couldn't move, she was the process of being repaired, and the Employees shut her down. Suddenly, Maria heard a familiar scream behind her. The little boy from before, his scream was off by a knife cutting through flesh. He fell to the ground with a 'thump' and the man in purple chuckled.

He took the bodies and stuffed them into spare suits of Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy, but there was one child left. The little boy from a few days earlier. The man looked around and spotted the Yellow Freddy suit laying on the floor by the door, the one he used to lure the now-dead children into the Parts and Service room.

He dragged the suit next to the corpse of the boy and stuffed him into it. He unlocked the door and scurried out, leaving Maria alone amongst the corpses of innocent children, the one thing she held dear.

1987-03-19

After the murders at Maria's original location, the place was closed down and a new, bigger one was opened up.

They re-made Chica, Freddy, Bonnie and Foxy, only Foxy was referred to as 'The Mangle'

Maria was moved to the back room in Parts and Service, since some customers, including children, knew Maria was in the Parts and Service room in the last location where the murder took place, Fazbear Entertainment was afraid that children would think Maria was responsible for the murder, and not want to come.

So they scrapped her, ripped her apart and left her to sit vacantly in the back room. After a few weeks they hired a Night Guard to watch over the animatronics at night. The 'Toy' animatronics scared him off, so Fazbear Entertainment hired another one by the name of Jeremy. But through thick and thin, the man in purple struck again. He used another spare yellow suit in the back room and tampered with all the animatronics, including Maria and the other scrapped animatronics.

This caused all the others to go after any living thing in sight, but Maria gained a mind of her own. While the others crawled through vents and stood menacingly in the halls…Maria stayed still, listening, for she was out for much more then mere bloodshed.

That night before this pursuing of the Night Guard took place, the young man sat at his chair and put a voice message on microphone. This message rang through the halls, much to Maria's pleasure.

_ "Hello? Hello…uh…what on earth are you doing there? Uh, didn't you get the memo? Uh, the place is closed down…at least for a while. Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare one in the back…a yellow one…someone used it, now none of them are acting right. Listen j-just finish your shift, it's safer then trying to leave in the middle of the night. Uh we have one more event scheduled for tomorrow, a birthday. You'll be on day shift. Wear your uniform, stay close to the animatronics, make they don't hurt anyone…Ok? uh for now just make it through the night. Uh, when the place eventually opens back up I'll probably take the night shift myself. Okay, good night and good luck."_

Maria was surprised by the end of the Night Guard's shift that he was able to out-smart her fellow animatronics. The birthday took place as planned, but his voice on the phone never got to work night shift because the place closed down the day after the birthday party. But that phone message stuck in her head. She was relieved that someone was on this criminal's trail…He always used a yellow Freddy suit.

1993-04-08

A newer, smaller version of the restaurant was opened 1987, that same year a terrible attack on a child was committed by Foxy, deemed the "Bite of '87" but after that Maria discovered who this 'Phone Guy' really was, The man in purple. She recognized his voice. Everyone night he'd record a message and save it to give to another employee to help them on their shifts. When she realized this, she recruited Freddy to help get her revenge.

_"Hello, Hello? Hey! Hey wow, night four. I knew you could do it. Uh, Hey listen…I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow…"_

Freddy began to bang on the door.

_"It's-It's been a bad night here…for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad I recorded those messages for you…uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you can check those suits? In the back room? I'm going to try to hold out until someone…checks. Maybe it won't be so bad."_

He was running out of power. Freddy stood outside the door, continuing the hit it with his heavy metal fist. Maria stood the window, peering inside and dragging her long, uneven, metal claws against the glass.

_"Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads…back there."_

The power hit 0% and everything went black. A music box began to play as Freddy's face flickered in the dim light.

_"…You know…"_

Freddy and Maria stepped into the office, and a low, raspy moan emitted from somewhere inside Freddy.

_"…oh, no-"_

He was cut off by a low-pitched scream from Freddy and he jumped on the man, cutting off the recording. Maria riled up all her rage and humanly emotion and let it out in one high-pitched, ear-splitting, blood curling screech and in one quick swipe she decapitated the former child killer. Her and Freddy picked up what was left of him and dumped it into a spare suit.

Justice has been served.


End file.
